Beach
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Aerith and Demyx spend a day at the beach and feelings stir inside the one who is not supposed to have emotions. Aermyx pairing.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

 **Summary-** Aerith and Demyx spend a day at the beach and feelings stir inside the one who is not supposed to have emotions.

 **Beach**

"Hey Aerith, let's go to the beach!"

It all started with a simple plea. It was because it was hotter than usual. So hot that it made the day feel lazy. So much so that it was not even after ten in the morning when the heat became unbearable. No breeze passed to bring them a small relief and no shade could save them from the humidity.

He watched as the beautiful flower girl turned from watering her tulips. He knew what the answer would be. She was hardworking and vigilant toward her garden to respond in a different way. Heck, he could dream right? On a hot day like today though, he doubted he could even dream. Stretched out on the grass, he looked up with half-lidded eyes. His lazy demeanor looked even lazier if that was even possible.

"You know I have to water the garden." She said on cue. The same reply as always. "Why do you keep asking when you know what the answer will be? If you're hot go find someplace to cool down."

Yet, that was not the reason he asked to go to the beach. He was bored. Bored out of his mind sitting in a garden all day while the world around him passed by. He shrugged, while still lying on the ground.

"Would one day really kill your plants?" he asked.

"I worked hard to make this garden beautiful." She replied.

"That doesn't answer my question but, okay, how about this," he began. "If you go to the beach with me I'll water your entire garden for you when we get back."

Aerith snorted out a laugh, causing her companion to arch an eyebrow. She tilted her head toward him, still trying to stifle her laughter.

"Demyx, since you've been coming here you _never_ lifted a finger to help," she pointed out. "All you do is sleep or mope around about how I'm not entertaining you."

Oh, it was true. He came here just to lie on the grass and chat with her. She did not mind it. She enjoyed his company. He had no particular interest in the flowers. In fact, he could care less about a stupid plant. They were nothing special, to him anyway. He did find Aerith nice to talk to, when it was not about flowers. She was after all a good person, a good friend.

"Well, I promise if you go to the beach with me." He pleaded. "I swear on my sitar I will."

Aerith contemplated that thought.

"Come on," he whined. She had a thin layer of sweat shining on her pale skin. Perspiration dampened her hair, matting it to her head. "You're sweating, it's hot, and what could be more fun than relaxing on the beach?"

"Girls don't sweat we glisten!" Aerith joked causing Demyx to roll his eyes.

Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was the whining. Whatever it was though, after much consideration, Aerith let out a sigh, "Oh, alright."

Demyx jumped from the ground and cheered to the heavens. Aerith smiled at his boyish cuteness before pointing her finger at him in a pretend threatening way. Demyx held up his arms in defense.

"You better water my garden the exact moment we get back," she threatened.

"I promised, didn't I? Would I lie to you? Come on Aerith we're friends give me some credit!"

She nodded. Demyx grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the garden. Aerith wanted to protest that she needed to clean up her tools but Demyx told her to leave it. The two had to catch the next train to the beach.

After gathering their swimsuits, the two stood at the train station tickets in hand. Aerith was carrying a tote bag with a beach towel and such inside. She was in a simple pink button down dress. Underneath was her bathing suit. On her feet was a pair of wedge sandals. Demyx was wearing his swimming trunks, which were blue with black patterns all over it. He wore a simple black tee shirt and some black sandals.

Demyx was bouncing on his heels excitedly. He could not wait to jump into the water and spend the day swimming. The two boarded the train only to find there were no other occupants.

"Alright, whole train to ourselves." Demyx said, stretching his body out on a seat.

Aerith sat across from him, resting her tote bag next to her. She stared out the window, wondering why no one else was at the station today. Demyx did not seem to care. He was enjoying the fact he could lay down across the seats. When the train exited the station, Demyx looked up at Aerith. She was still staring out the window.

"I said I would water your garden," Demyx sighed.

"I know," she replied.

"So what's with the staring off into space?"

She smiled. "I haven't been to the beach in such a long time. Last time I had to have been a child."

"Well if you left your garden once in a while you would have fun more often."

Aerith shrugged and continued gazing out the window. The trip did not take too long. The two exited the station and found themselves a short walk to the beach. They traveled down a deserted road until they came to an old picketed fence. After walking around the fence, they came to single set of steps that led to the long white sandy beach. Past the sand was a beautiful blue ocean that seemed to stretch endlessly.

"Wow," Aerith muttered.

Demyx looked at her. "What are you wowing about?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen this. It looks... different."

"Different how?" he questioned.

Aerith shrugged, "It seems so... empty."

It was true, there was no one on the beach. Was it because it was really too hot?

"Well come on!" he urged.

He stepped onto the old set of steps. Aerith followed carefully. The stone steps were uneven and cracked. She found it hard to walk on them without something to hold onto.

"I feel like I'm going to fall," she gasped, trying to keep her balance.

Demyx stretched out his hand to her. "Here hold on."

Aerith took his hand shyly but Demyx did not even take notice to their contact. Instead, he was guiding her down as quickly as possible. Once on the sand he began dragging her across towards the water. Aerith was struggling to keep hold of her items but Demyx could care less. He could not wait to jump into the large body of water.

Once they neared the water, he dropped Aerith's hand and threw down his own things. Demyx stripped off his shirt, kicked off his sandals, and then went running to the water. Aerith shook her head, laughing slightly as she watched Demyx throw himself into an oncoming wave. He disappeared under the water for several seconds before his head broke through the top. He began swimming around happily diving under waves of water and enjoying the cool liquid around him.

Aerith stretched out her beach towel and then sat down. She whipped out her sun tan lotion and began to apply it all over her body, while still keeping her dress on. She rubbed the lotion on her arms and legs evenly. As she was placing some on her face, she felt water sprinkling on her. She looked up to see Demyx with water coming off his lean toned body. The sun glistened off the water sliding down his chest and abs, causing Aerith to blink rapidly. She had never seen him without a shirt on and he looked… good.

"Why are you sitting here for?" he complained, arms crossed.

"Just putting lotion on," she responded. "I don't want to burn and you should do the same."

Demyx scoffed. "Come on we came to the beach to swim not to tan."

"Well, I'll go in the water when I am ready." She argued. "Can you put lotion on my back?"

"You're making me work on our day off?"

"You mean _my_ day off? I am the only one who does work"

Demyx snorted and grabbed the lotion bottle from her. Aerith undid the buttons of her dress and slid the dress off. Demyx watched as the dress fell to the ground around her feet and he nearly fell over at the same time. Aerith was wearing a pink bikini, with straps the tied together into neat bows. Aerith had a very slender body and long legs. She had a flat stomach and perfectly shaped breasts.

 _Did Aerith always have such an attractive body_?

"Well, are you going to help?" Aerith asked.

Aerith turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder so it would not get in the way. Demyx squirted some lotion in his hand and slowly went to put his hand on Aerith's back when his hand began to shake. Why was he acting so nervous? He bit his lip and was ready to touch her creamy smooth skin but his hand stopped.

"Come on Demyx I don't want to burn." Aerith complained.

Demyx dropped the bottle and ran off while shouting, "Do it yourself."

Aerith watched Demyx run off back into the water. She scratched her head in confusion. She grabbed her bottle and finished putting lotion on. In the water, Demyx was trying to stop the shaking in his hand. Why was he so nervous to help her all of a sudden? That never happened before. It was shocking, so much that he felt he was going spasm, nosebleed, or something.

 _I know! I'm just not use to seeing Aerith in a bathing suit._ He thought. _It's just weird seeing her with hardly anything-_

Suddenly, a waved crashed into Demyx, knocking him under water. When he came back out, he spat out all the salty water that got into his mouth. Behind him, he could hear a fit of giggles. He turned around glaring, expecting to see Aerith on the beach. Instead, she was standing right behind laughing. Demyx jumped shouting loudly.

Aerith frowned. "What is that all about?"

"You scared me!" he said breathing hard.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "Ready to swim?"

He nodded slowly. Aerith fell back and began to swim on her back, kicking her feet. Purposely she kicked water at Demyx. He put his hand in the way to avoid the splashing. Aerith laughed while Demyx swam after her diving under the water to avoid her splashing. When he disappeared, Aerith stood up and looked around for him. Moments later, Aerith was lifted out of the water, finding herself sitting on Demyx's shoulders and him holding onto her ankles.

"EEK! Let me go!" she cried trying to keep her balance.

"If you say so!" he said dropping her.

Aerith screamed as she hit the water. Demyx began laughing when Aerith came up, her hair in her face. Angry, Aerith splashed water at him to shut him up. Demyx returned the splashing with so much force that it knocked Aerith back into the water. He laughed again grateful he could control water.

Aerith came out of the water with hair loose. She reached up and found her ribbon gone. Demyx stared at her watching her hair whip around her body as she searched for her that pink ribbon. He never saw Aerith with her hair down either. It was so long and looked so shiny and beautiful.

"Do you see my ribbon?" she asked.

Demyx looked down and saw the ribbon floating coincidentally right next to him. He blinked and slowly shoved the ribbon in his trunks pocket.

"Nope," he answered.

Aerith sighed and then shrugged. "Oh well…"

"Hey Aerith…" Demyx called.

She looked up and came face to face with Demyx. He lifted her up and then threw her into the water. When she came back up, she coughed up some water.

"Demyx I am going to kill you!"

Demyx eyes widened and he then he took off swimming. Aerith chased after him and did eventually catch him after she jumped on top of him. Demyx yelped and Aerith began dunking his head under water.

"I'll show you!" she shouted lifting his head up and dunking it again.

"Aerith… stop… arg!" Demyx slipped out of her grip and the two began to wrestle in the water. Finally, after about five to ten minutes the two stopped, out of breath and tired. For a moment they stared at each other chests heaving. Then they began to laugh. When the laughter subsided Demyx pointed to the coast.

"Race you to it?" he asked.

"You're on!"

"On three... one... two..." Before he said three, Demyx flung himself into the water. Aerith yelled after him, calling him a cheater before pursuing him. Even though she lost she tried her best to win but Demyx was a much better swimmer than she was. The two flopped down on the sand tired from their race.

They sat on the coast, letting the incoming waves splash them as they soaked up the sun. Aerith was lazily tracing patterns in the wet sand with in her finger. She traced a flower, a heart, and cloud before the waves came and washed them away. Demyx was laying in the sand, allowing the water to wash over him. Aerith looked at him. He enjoyed the water very much, as if it was apart of him.

"Hey Demyx," Aerith called.

"What?" he asked.

"Were you a fish or a merman in another life?"

Demyx sat up and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

Aerith laughed, "Never mind."

Truthfully, Demyx had no idea who he was in life. He was a Nobody after all. He had no recollection of his somebody and his somebody's life. All he remembers is what he was now. What he is now is a Nobody.

"What brought this up?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, you just seem to like the water a lot." She said. "Some people say when you die you are reborn again but you are still you even when you are reborn. Maybe if you were reborn your previous life liked water. So maybe you were a sea creature."

Demyx smirked, "I highly doubt it but if I was a fish then you would have to be a flower."

Aerith laughed. "Oh, really, is it because I like gardening?"

"Nope, it's because you're just like your flowers. Strong, gentle, and beautiful."

Aerith gasped, her face turning bright red.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked, suddenly finding herself tugging at her locks.

Demyx suddenly found himself nervous. Did he actually call his friend beautiful? Yes, he did and now he felt awkward. Now she was waiting for a reply. He needed a distraction before he began to spasm or something stupid. With a slight wave of his hand, a huge wave of water came and crashed along the two. A perfect distraction it was.

Aerith coughed, getting up to avoid another possible wave. Demyx followed, pretending to cough. Since he knew that the wave was coming, he held his breath. He did feel bad for Aerith though.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she coughed. "Where did that wave come from?"

"No idea," Demyx replied sheepishly.

Aerith pushed back her long brown locks out of her face, throwing them behind her back. She wished she had not lost her ribbon. Demyx watched as her hair flew back ad he was readying his hand for another wave, just in case he spouted something embarrassing again.

"I'm going to go lie out and let the sun dry me off." She said.

Thankfully, she did not ask again if he thought she was beautiful.

"Oh come on, don't you want to swim some more?" he asked.

"I want to relax." She stated simply as she walked off.

She returned to her blanket and laid down. Demyx continued swimming. He would have joined her had he not felt he made a complete fool of himself. Why did he call her beautiful? She was beautiful, of course but she did not have to hear him say it.

After a while, Demyx became bored and returned to the shore. He walked across the smooth sand to where Aerith was lying. When he saw her stretched out, Demyx felt himself become nervous again. If he had a heart, he was positive it would have jumped out of his chest. Why did this girl bring out emotions from him when he most certainly did not have any.

Demyx pondered that as he sat next to her. Somehow, every time he was with her, he found these feelings swell up inside him. He questioned it many times. Maybe he was pretending and these "feelings" were nothing more than well-sculpted lies.

Yet, when he was with her was when he felt the most alive.

He never felt this comfortable around anyone. With her, he was at ease and could truly be himself. He did not have to be "The Melodious Nocturne" or "Number IX" or simply a "Nobody." No, with her he was Demyx, the carefree, fun loving, musician.

For once, since they met, Demyx felt he could tell her what he thought he felt inside. No, it was what he knew he felt inside because otherwise he would not be here with her. He would be like the others, stealing hearts like hers and make more Nobodies.

Yet, what if she rejected him? What if his feelings for her made her laugh? It made his courage wane even more. However, he wanted to say it. He needed to tell her and with one little courage he had left in him, he would.

"Hey Aerith," Demyx said nervously, "I'm glad you came to the beach with me today. I'm having a great time."

He stared at the sand. He nervously moved his feet pushing sand around with them. His eyes fixated on his feet. For some reason he could not bring himself to look at her.

"I hope we can do this again because… you know I might not be around all the time like I am now… Aerith, what I'm trying to say is… is I like being with you."

He breathed for a moment.

"I really do think you're gentle, strong, and beautiful. I also think you're smart, hardworking, and fun to be with. I hope we can stay friends Aerith, even if I go far away, which I know I will. I treasure you and our time together. W-what do you think?"

He finally looked at her and when he did his face fell. Aerith's eyes were closed and her face was at peace. Her breathing slow and steady. She was asleep.

 _She was asleep!_

Demyx wanted to throw a large wave at her. He just threw out all his feelings to her and she was not even awake to hear it. He would never have the courage to do this again. Nope, it was a one time deal.

He let out a heavy sigh and laid down next to her. His hands supported the back of his head like a pillow. His eyes shifted to the sleeping girl and he felt his lips curve into a smile. Maybe, it was better this way. He decided he would keep his feelings inside, to himself. After all, he liked the way they were now. She would always be someone he would treasure even if he would never admit it like that again.

Demyx then closed his eyes. The sound of the waves crashing lulled him to sleep.

XXX

"OUCH IT HURTS!"

Aerith let out a fit of giggles as she watched a sunburned Demyx miserably trying to not make any sudden movements. He sat under the shade of a tree with Aerith next to him, her skin rich and sun kissed.

"I told you should have put on lotion!" she continued to laugh.

"I'm never going to the beach again." he continued to moan.

Aerith stifled her giggles and then held out a bottle of green goop, as Demyx put it.

"It's aloe vera," she said. "Let me put it on your back. It will soothe the burn."

Demyx carefully stripped off his shirt and Aerith began to slather on a layer of the goop. He cringed from the sudden cold against his scorching skin. Yet, it was her hand gently touching him that made him shudder even more.

"You know, you still owe me," she said, her hand rubbing his shoulder blade.

"But... but..." he sputtered.

"You better water my garden today!" she snapped causing Demyx to groan.

When she finished, she gave Demyx the bottle to finish rubbing the aloe on his red skin.

"You finish up and start watering my garden," she instructed. "And I'll go get us some ice cream, okay?"

Demyx smiled. "Fine."

The flower girl skipped to the exit. Before she left she turned around to look at Demyx who slathered thick layers of the medicine on him. She smiled.

"I'll make the most of our time together," she whispered. "I cherish you Demyx, more than you'll ever know."

 **Author Note-** A story I wrote that I thought was lost to me but I found, luckily. So I decided to post it because this is my favorite crack pairing. I hope you enjoyed it. It started off as a word challenge, the word being "beach."


End file.
